Cain & Harriet
by charrrietlover
Summary: Harriet I was so disappointed in him. I truly thought he wanted a relationship with me, a serious one, but clearly I was mistaken. I mean, why else would he do this? He knew I didn't advocate any type of violence. Clearly his injurious ways meant more to him than I ever did and more than I ever will. - I recollect walking off fairly fast to forestall being seen; he should be comin
1. Chapter 1

Harriet

I was so disappointed in him. I truly thought he wanted a relationship with me, a serious one, but clearly I was mistaken. I mean, why else would he do this? He knew I didn't advocate any type of violence. Clearly his injurious ways meant more to him than I ever did and more than I ever will.

I recollect walking off fairly fast to forestall being seen; he should be coming over tomorrow. As I ran home I couldn't help but have a stream of tears rolling down my face. I was drenched, not only my face because of my sadness but also because the rain was horrendous, at least I could concur with the weather. It was dim and miserable which was precisely how I felt. I'd forgotten my key so I banged the door rather loud. A few times, Pearl was taking forever to answer and I did not want to be seen in this state. Not by anyone...especially not by him. As pearl opened up the door she said "Harriet you knocking so loudly made me jump." I didn't say anything back M I attempted to smile yet couldn't even fake a remote smile, she knew something was up straight away. "What's wrong dear?" She asked. I just walked straight past her not saying a single word, she gave me a somewhat puzzled look concerning as to why I blatantly ignored her. I just went to my room and put myself straight to bed. I simply needed to forget what I had saw.

Cain

I saw her alright, it's nice to know she doesn't trust me enough so has to spy on me, I saw the look on her face, it was disgust, despair and anger all rolled into one. I don't see why though, she said she doesn't want me to change and what I did is nothing knew. She knows that. She knows what I'm like. It's who I am. The main thing is I just can't believe she said it to me without actually meaning it, I closed down for the day and headed back home, tomorrow is my day off, I was supposed to be going around to hers as Paddy was away and Pearl was going away. I don't even know if she wants me to go round anymore. I don't even know if I want to go round, why did she say something when it's so conspicuous she doesn't mean it, doesn't she understand how harsh it is?

Harriet

My alarm awoke me around 6:30am, I hit the snooze button the quickest I possibly could. I was definitely in no mood for work, I didn't get much sleep last night, I spent a large portion of it sobbing, sort of pathetic really, I bawled my eyes out over a man. I did not want to go out today yet I had too. There's the church service. I couldn't get to sleep until around 4am, designating I've just had two and a half hours of rest. I floated of back to sleep, I had only planned for it to be a minute or two however it turned into somewhat longer than that.

Cain

We were all chuckling around the table as we were having our breakfast,

"Are you able to mind Kyle today?" Zac asked.

I didn't respond to begin with, me and Harriet had plans...but I don't know whether they're still on surely she would've let me know not to come if she didn't want me there.

"Cain!" Belle shouted a bit

"What?!" I said instantly yelling back

She lifted her eyebrows and took a look at Zac and after that Kyle

"Of course."

"Alright, well we are fine till 2pm."

I checked the time, perusing "9:53am" which means I had time to go see Harriet.

Harriet

"Harriet you have a visitor" I heard Pearl shout, I was still sleeping, only a light sleep however I wasn't exactly certain whether it was going on in my dream or not.

I heard the door squeak open which was then followed by a very familiar voice.

"Hi.."

Cain

I saw her, as I said hi she stood up, and walked over to me, must I say she looked so cute, her hair was all messy and she was in her pyjamas, the tshirt was way too baggy for her, which made it even better. She may be the most gorgeous person I've ever seen with my own eyes. She's barely woken up but somehow she's still the most beautifulest woman I've ever met. I am the fortunate man on the planet I thought to myself. My mind slowly started to wonder all sorts of places, but mainly about her, about us. My thoughts were then obliviated not just because of remembering what happened the previous evening but also because she started speaking; bringing me back into the room.

"What do you want?" She said looking at me as she walked passed into the hallway.

I followed her out.

"I know that you-" I was cut off by her

Harriet

"Shit!" I said rather loud whilst looking at the clock, it read "10:05am"

"I'm pretty sure swearing is a Sin." He said teasing me, I smiled a bit making sure he didn't see instead I shot him a dirty look expressing I didn't think it was funny, deep down I did though

.

"Cain, I don't know why you're here."

"Well if you let me tell you then maybe you-"

"Why don't you just go? I don't have time for this"

"Time for what? Us?" He furiously yelled.

"No," I shook my head "The church service starts in half hour, I'm barely ready, I don't need you in my way, just go, why are you even here, I don't want you here" I said staggering over each word due to the fact that I was stressed, and extremely upset.

In reaction to my harsh words Cain stormed out, slamming the door. I felt bad straight away, I mean he doesn't even know why I'm having a go at him. I then recalled the events of the other week, when I told him not to go changing for me, yet here I am still mad. I officially felt like the worlds worst girlfriend. I need to go and fix this, I love Cain, I hope I haven't messed everything up, I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost him. I began crying, I don't know why but I seem to be crying a huge amount lately. I wiped my tears and knew I had to forget about Cain until later, I was now in a huge rush, I kept being sick though, which was not helping, I don't know why I was puking so much. I needed to pull myself together for the next few hours.

During the service, there was only one thing going through my head and that obviously was Cain. I knew I should've spoken to him, I was being pretty unfair, but at the same time I feel as it is was pretty fair. Perhaps..maybe I should go over to his after I'd finished the service.

I was outside the door, I had knocked a couple of times however I wasn't very successful in getting an answer. I knew Cain was in there, I saw Cain go in about five minutes ago. I knocked even louder this time. The door kinda shook.."Cain I know you're in there" I said whilst being very frustrated. He eventually came.

"Cain! Thought you'd never answer." I sounded very glad it must've seemed pretty sad to him.

"What do you want" he said emotionless, no emotion on his face, or in his voice.

"To talk." I looked up at him.

"You didn't seem to want to talk earlier, or is the church more important to you than I am." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, it was like a child, I mean I'm a vicar, it's my job.

"Cain don't be so stubborn." as I sad that I barged into the house.

We both gave each other this look.

"Sorry." I said gradually stumbling upon each letter

"What've you got to be sorry about?" There was finally some emotion in his voice, it was a caring tone.

"I saw what happened at the garage yesterday. That is the reason why I was being like that this morning and that's why I didn't call you last night. I shouldn't have reac-" He cut off, and if he hadn't I may have been able to go on rambling forever.

Cain

"I know you saw what I did, I saw you but that doesn't matter, I'm the one in the wrong her Harriet, if anyone should be apologising it should be me. So I'm sorry." I was still partially mad that she didn't genuinely mean it when she said I shouldn't change, but I loved her too much to lose her over something stupid like this. I would do anything for her.

She smiled at me.

"But that's not true, I told you I didn't want you to change, and perhaps I don't agree with what you did but still."

"It's fine."

"Are we?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing

"Yes." My fingers started to intertwined with hers.

She looked at me as we drew our faces nearer to one another, we at that point made eye contact.

Harriet

I conveyed my lips to meet his which was then followed by his hand making its way up to my neck. The heat was rising, he pulled me closer.

"Mmm." He moaned.

A grin was beginning to form upon my lips. His cologne at that point hit me. This moment was getting more intense by the second. I break away from it.

"Is everybody out?" I said whilst biting my lips.

"Yep," Cain responded to my question "We got the whole place to ourselves." He winked.

I grabbed hold of his hand and we made our way upstairs.

Cain

As soon we got into my room, I pulled her over me which was then trailed by her drawing her face nearer, I leant in, our lips at that point locked this was followed by her wrapping her legs around me.

"Mmm." We both moaned.

Our lips separated. Her fingers began to unfasten my shirt while mine began to unzip her dress, we at that point tossed our clothes onto the floor. I then point unclasped her bra strap. I gazed at her the entire time I was doing it. Her warm fingers slid down to my boxers. Without even thinking, my fingers moved down towards her underwear. Finally we were both exposed. My tongue traced along the bottom part of her lip.

Harriet

The touch of his lips was delicate. The next thing we knew we were practically down each other's throats. I let out another moan as Cain let out an heavy and warm breath. My breasts suddenly got hit by warmth of this. His fingers somehow ended up tangled within my hair. Cain's body thrusted against mine which made us both groan...

He was doing his shirt up, while I was brushing my hair.

We were still both breathing heavily.

"Oh yea, I can't around later, sorry."

"Why?" I inquired.

"Minding Kyle for the afternoon, may take him to the park if the weather stays good."

"Well I hope you both enjoy."

"Why not come with us?" As soon as he said that I remembered something I was important I had to do but kept forgetting due to a significant number of distractions.

"Erm."

"What?"

"Sure. What time?"

"2, I'll meet you by the garage."

"See you later at then" We both smiled at each other.

I grasped his left hand and kissed him. I at that point let myself out.

Cain

"Come on, get ready." I grinned while picking up Kyle up.

"Grumpy, did you just smile?" Sarah said teasing me.

Debbie chuckled at Sarah's comment. She was right though, I was happy which I must admit is unusual for me, ever since Harriet had come along I was more joyful than any time in my life. My bliss was all down to her. She made my life complete and I just want to spend the rest of it with her.

"Just excited."

"You excited?" Debbie said laughing whilst raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah nothing wrong with that."

We all met up with Harriet

"Hi." Harriet said with the biggest I think I've ever observed.

"Hello, we have Sarah as well, Jack's sick and Debbie is looking after him so Sarah is bored."

"So what we going to do?" She said

"Well I love the Zoo and Kyles never been, so we've chosen that would be a good place to go." Sarah informed Harriet.

"Ooo fun!" Harriet responded enthusiastically to the information she had just been told.

We started walking, we then got into my car and drove.

Harriet

Cain had grinned the entire journey there. Never a sight I thought I'd see. As we all got out Cain paid for the tickets.

"Please, please would we be able to go and see the monkeys first? They're my favourite." Sarah begged her Granddad.

"Fine." Cain

"My favourite penguin." Kyle indicated at the where they were on the mapboard.

"Do you two have a favourite?" Sarah questions us.

"Mine are penguins as well." Cain replied.

A huge grin slowly formed onto my face when he said that, I don't have any clue as to why I found it so sweet how Cain and Kyle had the same favourite animal.

"Mine are the tigers."

Cain

I don't know why but I was filled with joy. I think I was more excited than Kyle and Sarah. I obviously tried to hide it though. I'd get teased by them all, including Harriet.

"Monkeys then!" Sarah grabbed hold of my hand dragging us along.

We finally arrived to the destination of where the monkeys were. Sarah was really enjoying herself whilst looking at the monkeys and started to talk to them. It was so lovely seeing her so cheerful. Sarah had already been through so much at such a young age.

"No wonder they're you're favourite Sarah, goofy just like her."

Sarah raised her eyebrows, "Grumpy people shouldn't try to be funny. Doesn't suit you." She prodded.

"I wasn't." I shrugged.

"Yeah but you were," She looked at Harriet "He thinks he's cool but he's not."

"Really?" I laughed.

"Sorry Cain, but I think I'm gonna have to agree with Sarah on this one" She smiled at me.

"This isn't fair, you're all ganging up on me."

She then took my hand, we all strolled along to see next animals.

Harriet

We arrived by the lions. Kyle went up to the bars. One then came up to him making him burst into tears and run and hide behind his dad. Cain lifted Kyle up.

"Hey, what's wrong little man?" He asked his son.

Kyle shook his head and pointed at the Lions.

"You don't like for them?" Cain asked.

He shook his head and said "Scary."

"Hey there's no need to be scared of them Kyle, I know they look big and frightening, but I promise you there's no need to be afraid."

"What if they got out and hurt me?"

"I wouldn't let that happen." Cain smiled.

Kyle didn't stop crying though.

"Would you like to go and see the Penguins?"

He nodded, A sudden grin shaped upon Kyle's face, and he wiped the tears away.

"But I wanna stay by the lions longer." Sarah complained.

"Would you be able to mind Sarah while I go and show Kyle the Penguins?"

"Sure." I smiled.

I didn't think it was possible yet I found myself falling in love with Cain Dingle all over again, the way he was with Kyle was so adorable, it was one of the sweetest things I've ever seen. It's strange to think a couple of months back I would've never believed Cain had this entire opposite side to him, yet I've now uncovered this side. It was amazing. If I'm honest each time I spend time with Cain I cannot help but fall in love with him more. I tried not too as I would prefer not to wind up getting hurt once more, I mean with everything that happened with Ashley. I couldn't resist however, particularly not when I saw him in these little

sweet moments.

We had arrived home and sent Kyle and Sarah back home, Cain decided he was gonna walk me home. As we were holding hands we saw a shooting star. I wished for every single day to be like this one, a superb one. We got to the door.

"Bye."

"Can't I come in?" He winked.

I smiled, "Cain I'm really worn out, today's been very eventful, I'll call you in the morning."

We kissed and let go of one another's hands.

As soon as I shut the door I instantly regretted the moment which had just passed. Was I being a bit odd? I started to worry now. Then I remembered the other thing which added on more stress.


	2. Chapter 2

Cain

I woke up much earlier than usual, I couldn't sleep, it was just 5:57am. I hadn't made any plans with her for today but I couldn't wait to see Her. She's always in my thoughts when I wake up and always my last thought at night. Simply knowing she was mine fulfilled me so. I went downstairs and made myself a coffee, I sat down and my mind drifted off, about Harriet obviously. One thing specifically continued to be coming back to me me, it was yesterday when Sarah was joking about me about being happy, I remember thinking "I just want to spend the rest of it with her." No matter what somehow that one thing kept returning to that each time. I attempted to shake it yet couldn't.

Harriet

As I was making myself some tea I heard my phone ringing, no need to guess who it was, Cain and I had got into a habit of calling each other each morning and night.

I answered

"Hi" I said.

"Any chance that you can skive off today?"

"Perhaps for an hour ," I grinned. "Why?"

"Lunch?"

"How could I possibly say no?"

There was a silence however it wasn't awkward it never was with him, if there was a quiet moment between us It wasn't ever uncomfortable it was more calming. I could just completely act my natural self with him.

"I'll pick you up at half 12?" He sounded thrilled.

"I'll be waiting." I grinned to myself, I couldn't help it, Cain made me so happy. He fixed me, brought me back to myself after being broken for so long.

"Is that is then? As I do need to go."

"Wow vicar, anybody would think you're trying to get rid of me." He said sarcasticly.

"Never," I laughed a bit, "But I do actually need to go I would prefer not to be late or nearly late for another day of work."

Cain

"Okay goodbye, see you later." In this moment I must've sounded excessively glad, but that's because I was. I'm the most fortunate man on earth, how did I get so lucky?

"Goodbye." She said as she hung up.

I'd only talked to her a small bit today however I was so cheerful, she fulfilled me so much and I couldn't control it. I couldn't wait to see her, seeing her was the highlight of my day, every single day.

Harriet

I knew it was just a lunch date however I was so cheerful, although it was such a little thing, it still made me feel special. As I getting ready for work I was overwhelmed with joy. I couldn't wait until half 12, I knew the day was going to drag as I was excited however it'd be worrh it regardless of the wait.

Cain

I went to pick her up then I saw. She was so bloody gorgeous. She was dressed In a dark green, body con dress. It clung to her figure, caressing each curve effortlessly. She had paired it with a pair of black heels, something I didn't see her in very often. She always moaned they hurt her feet after about an hour of her wearing them. Her makeup was very minimal, the way I liked it. She didn't need to hide her face with it, she was already so naturally beautiful. Her hair was curled, but she didn't do anything more with it. She let if hang down her back, a strand from each side still framing her face. She looked like a dream, in fact she was a dream. I still couldn't believe I was actually with her. That she even looked twice at me.

Harriet

As I stepped outside the house, Cain had just arrived. He was standing there, all dressed up in a suit. He always seemed to dress up for me whenever we went out for lunch or something. It was such a small thing but so lovely. Knowing he made such an effort. I slowly made my way down the stairs, I could've gone faster if I wasn't wearing my black heels but oh well.

"You look.." It seemed Cain was at a loss for words, which was not something that happened often.

"What?" I said as he took my hand

Cain

I took her hand once she'd arrived at the bottom of the steps.

"Amazing." I smiled at her and looked at her. I love her so much.

"You know, you don't look too bad yourself Mr Dingle." She flirted

"Well I do try."

I couldn't stop smiling, just being in her presence filled me with joy. We walked into the wool pack. It's so weird, if someone had told me a year ago I'd be in a relationship with the local vicar I'd never have believed them, but not I couldn't imagine my life without her. We sat down at a table.

Harriet

I looked at my watch, I knew I had to get back to work, I really didn't want to go, I wanted to spend the rest of my day with Cain, he made my lunch perfect.

"I should be getting back to work." I smiled at him

As I was about to stand up cain had suddenly moved his hand over mine.

"Do you have too?"

"Yep, I would rather be spending the rest of the with you." He smiled at me when I said that. He got up too, and we went outside together.

"I'll call you later."

He nodded and our faces were drawing near to another, our noses brushed against eachother then his lips brushed against mine, it was a slow and soft kiss.

Cain

She'd only been gone a few minutes but I already missed her so much, it's like I needed to spend every day with her, each morning and each night...to wake up with her, to fall asleep with her...everyday..I shook the thought though, I doubt she'd ever want to move in with me, and especially so soon too. I needed to distract myself for the afternoon, I missed her so much. I decided to go out some extra time into the garage.

Harriet

I had finished work for the day, I knew exactly where I was going next. I walked into the pharmacy, terrified I must admit, what was I going to do if the test ended up being positive? . I mean my relationship with Cain only got serious a couple of months ago. Does he even love me? Was I just some fling to him? I began to overthink everything despite there being a possibility it was negative.

Cain

I was working late, I kept getting distracted which I probably shouldn't have. I couldn't stop thinking about our lunch date together. I mean I came to do extra work at the garage to distract myself from the thoughts about her but instead I found myself getting distracted from my work by the thoughts of her.

Harriet

As I kept pacing back and fourth, it seemed to take what felt like eternity, I walked back over and picked the test up , and saw two lines, which meant I was pregnant. I froze, I didn't know how to react, how was Cain going to react? I was going to have his child? What? I had a zillion thoughts racing through my mind and I shouldn't have but I started to panic. I dropped the test and ran outside, I needed to get a breath of fresh air.


End file.
